


Just For Tonight

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Cherik One Shot- When Erik Dies [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Sad Ending, Tearjerker, Tissue Warning, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: It wasn't suppose to happened, they were only out for just for the night. Nothing was suppose to happen but it did and this wasn't what Charles wanted for they took Erik away from him and nothing  was the same again.





	Just For Tonight

It wasn't fair, it was never fair as Charles witnessed something that he shouldn't, he wanted to reach for him but Raven took him tightly in her arms. She squeezed and pulled him closer, her chin on his head. They kneeled down where they could only watch as they took Erik's life away, the one thing that held Charles together all these years was almost gone. His breath low in the night. 

"Please.. please stop! STOP IT!" Charles and Raven screamed in unison both wanting it to end but they didn't stop, they continued to place their fist on Erik's face, blood flowing out faster than they circulated around him.

Erik screamed harder into the night wanting to defend himself but the pressure was too much.  
"take that... TAKE THAT YOU MUTANT FREAK!" The boy shouted with his friends watching cheering him on. They cheered, howling into the night, they chanted slurs causing their blood to boil and for what seemed like forever Charles closed his eyes shaking his head just as the tears started rolling in.

The night was so clear from the darken clouds instead they were filled with stars, all of them twinkling into the night. Charles and Erik had decided to bring Raven along for dinner, Charles wanted to spend each moment with his sister and lover, to spend the rest of his life with the people he loves forever and that's how it should end. After dinner, the night was getting colder and like in the movies Charles got cold.  
"I told you to bring your coat tonight" mocked Erik chuckling before taking off his favourite jacket and gently wrapping it around Charles' shoulders.  
"Erik!"  
"Oh, Charles just let him" teased Raven nudging Charles on the arm. Charles smiled wrapping his arms around Erik's waist which in return Erik kissed him on the lips, they kissed like no one was watching not even Raven. The trio had turned a corner going home but something was wrong, something in his head gave him fear run up his spine and he was right like always because just as they reached the corner several young men and women came out of the shadows demanding for money where Charles and Raven were more than happy to agree but Erik wasn't so convinced.

Erik raised his hand slowly taking the air with him and soon the hum of surrounding metal could be heard.  
"I don't think so" he grunted and struck hard but the metal shard made little effort as a gunshot was fired, the bullet racing, it's body whizzing through the cold aiming at its target. It had hit Erik on his shoulder. Blood. Erik screamed.. how could this be?.  
"PLEASE STOP! STOP PLEASE!" screamed the endless screamed of Charles Francis Xavier, his pleading grew louder making his lungs and throat hurt from the pain. It pained both Charles and Raven and when it was finally all over and the group of homo sapiens dispersed into the darkness both of them ran to Erik's side.  
"Erik. E.. Erik! Erik" said Charles in concern, his arms around his lover with his sister by his side. Erik with his last remaining breaths muttered breathlessly:"stay, stay with me... just for tonight"  
All Charles could do was a nod, tears bearing down his face.  
"I will and I love you" cried Charles pulling Erik tighter, the blood staining everywhere. Slowly Erik slipped away, his eyelids got heavy and his body stopped trembling...  
"I love you. I love you. I love you" whispered Charles before giving one last kiss on Erik's lips before sirens could be head in the distance.

They found little on Erik during the autopsy apart from a plastic casing from the bullet that hit him, that almost killed him. When they searched through his clothes they found a box. Inside it was a ring, ring that will never be used. Charles held on to that ring, that ring that Erik was going to use to propose but never did. He still wore his jacket where his scent lingered.  
"just for tonight" Charles whispered, and he kissed the ring before placing it on his finger before leaving for work.

_Just for tonight._


End file.
